ourfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
The appearance of Adam is known only by God, Lucifer, and Michael. Lilith knew of what he looked like but when she lost her memories after being warped by Lucifer, she holds no recolection of him. Adam is the origin of all life on Earth from single cell organisms to humans themselves. Ancient History Adam was the first thing God created and it is whispered that he bears an uncanny resemblence to the all-father himself. His creation lived upon the empty plane of Earth, alone and unable to see God who spoke to him. This inablity to see through the darkness is what brought Lucifer and Michael into existance. Finally he was able to see his creator and together they worked on developing the planet. A lot of the ideas of life and land came from Adam himself. Everything beautiful seen today was because he designed it and asked it to be so. When the world was complete, he knew that something was missing but not what it was. That was when Lilith, his wife, was created. No love seen today could compare to what they had between them, and that was perhaps what lead to Adam's death. Lucifer's jealousy caused him to destroy Lilith from the inside and she murdered Adam in cold blood. Fortunately Adam was not capable of accepting death because it did not exist yet, so he was simply forced into an embryo form, to which was taken by Michael and kept safe. Modern History Little has changed since God's first creation was almost destroyed; Adam remains trapped in embryo form with only Michael and a select few knowing of its wareabouts. Michael ensured that no one would ever be able to get to Adam and finish the job, as that would be the end of life on Earth itself. Personality In his original state, Adam was the very definition of good. He was incapable of portraying any emotion other than love, happiness, and compassion. He cared deeply for all living things and designed them to be truly beautiful, even if that beauty was lost over time. He was the perfect being. Abilities Adam had no powers like angels or demons. He could not create or destroy. He simply existed and that in itself is the most powerful gift he had, for if Adam was not alive, no matter what form it might be, then the whole world would collapse. He is the origin of all of the angel's powers so is important even to them now that God is not around. He is better called the essence of life. True Form Only Michael, Lucifer, Lilith, and God, know what Adam's true form looks like. It's speculated by angels that it resembles something like a human, but others think that it might be nothing more than a bright light. Adam's true form would always remain a mystery. Relationships God His father and best friend. Adam couldn't have been closer to his creator. The two of them designed and made the world what it is today. God loved Adam more than anything else he had created so was destroyed with Adam that day. Lucifer Adam believed that they were close and he loved Lucifer as much as he loved everything else. It was a shame that he was betrayed by him. Lilith His wife whom he loved dearly. The two were as close as lovers could be and all relationships pale in comparison to what they had. They had over a hundred children and kickstarted the human population. Michael Another very close friend of Adam's, whom remains that still, even in his current form. External Links Inspiration From - http://wiki.evageeks.org/Adam Category:Angels